Steel
"Siphon a foe's HP with a kiss." Location , then climb onto this left gear in the floor above Steel and let it drop you down.]] Steel is located in the Gabomba Statue. Players playing through on their first time or without a guide, however, may find this Djinni somewhat difficult to acquire as it may not be immediately obvious what to do. First of all, reverse all gears in the dungeon - this is necessary to complete the dungeon to begin with. Then in one of the upper floors, there are two pink gears side by side rotating downward into what would seem to be an abyss, which is what's pictured. Step behind the left gear and press down to jump onto it and fall down to the floor below; you will land very near Steel, where it can then be battled to be acquired. In Dark Dawn, Steel is located in Kaocho's main town area. The "official" way of getting to it is to first exit off the top of the main town area where the area map displays the second green up arrow from the right, and enter the eastern part of the palace gate area immediately left of the river with the lily pads. Hop up across the lilypads, go up the small rock stairs, hop left onto the tiled surface, and stand to the left of the right red flag outside the palace gate. Cast Grip to bring yourself to the left flag. There is also an unofficial and easier way to Grip this left flag - simply stand on the stairs leading to the palace until your elevation matches the flag, and Grip the flag to transport yourself a short distance southwest. Once there, follow the linear path down the western hidden path back into the town area and hop to where Steel is. After getting it, hop to the left to exit the town. As an opponent Statistically, Steel has 466 HP, 46 PP, 143 Attack, 37 Defense, 116 Agility, and 16 Luck. Like all other Venus Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 125. Steel can use the following battle commands: *'Briar:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a series of quite large spiked vines to grow out of the ground quickly to assault the opposition, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 11 of its user's PP. *'Quake Sphere:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that prompts three rectangular sections of ground underneath the party to jolt upward and retract into the ground quickly thrice in succession, bouncing each Adept three times, dealing a Veus-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 15 of its user's PP. *'Mad Growth:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of thorny vines to erupt from the ground and through the Adepts for a short time, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Gaia:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes the ground beneath the enemy to open up and engulf the party in a wide reverse shower of Venus energy and medium-sized boulders, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Spire:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a thick stalactite to fall out of the sky and shatter onto a target, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 40. This ability consumes 5 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. The placement of this particular Djinni encourages that you save before battling it. When defeated, Steel yields 279 EXP and 340 Coins, and the Steel Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Jupiter Djinni like Blitz, its rewards increase to 362 EXP and 442 Coins. It is possible to have the Djinn necessary to summon Procne, Tiamat, and Boreas all together to defeat Steel in one turn. Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance | Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 9, base Attack by 4, base Defense by 2, and base Luck by 1. When Steel's battle effect is used, the user strikes the target and siphons a glowing yellow energy out of it, dealing a Venus-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack increased by 30%. The user's HP will be restored by an amount equal to 50% of the damage dealt to the target. If the target dies, the user's HP is restored by half of the target's health before the attack. This is similar to the Golden Sun Venus Djinni, Sap, but the bonus damage of that Djinni is determined by an added damage rating of 50. Ability analysis Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Since Echo from the beginning of The Lost Age is the one attack Venus Djinni an Adept would need for the sake of dealing optimized damage throughout much of the game, the less damaging Steel would then only be used for the sake of its potential additional self-healing effect. It can be situationally useful for cases where your Adept would be helped out by a chance to be healed somewhat, but it is not a staple. Nonetheless, dealing enhanced damage based on a multiplier might make it the better of the two available HP-siphoning Venus attack Djinn from an endgame perspective (remember that when Isaac's party joins Felix's party late in the game, they can bring the Venus Djinni Sap along with them, so it is worth comparing Steel's 30% increase to Sap's 50 added damage, noting that both will even out when the user's normal physical attack reaches 166 damage). Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Since Flint from the beginning of Dark Dawn has a stronger 60% extra damage modifier, Steel's 30% damage modifier is not impressive when it can first be received. Much that can be said about Steel in The Lost Age also applies to Dark Dawn - it only becomes situationally useful when considered as an attack that also heals the user somewhat. While it does not have a high damage multiplier, it might be the better of the two available HP-siphoning Venus attack Djinn from an endgame perspective. Furrow adds 50 damage to the result in comparison to Steel's 30% additional damage multiplier, so an Adept with a low attack rating would find Furrow to be more helpful while an Adept with a high Attack rating will be better served by Steel's bonus. Name Origin Steel is an alloy consisting primarily of Iron. The HP draining effect is a play on the fact that Steel has the same pronunciation as "Steal". In other languages Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Defense Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Venus-based offenses Category:Damage-multiplying effects Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Dark Dawn Djinn